Como Contar que estou grávida?
by PattyPanddy
Summary: Riza's POV sobre um dilema e como contá-lo para Roy... Sinopse tétrica.


Eu e Roy temos uma relação há algum tempo, nada muito sério e formal, apenas estamos namorando as escondidas no exercito, já que não é permitido relacionamentos formais entre militares.

Quase todas as noites eu durmo junto dele, daqueles fortes e largos braços, daquele cabelo sedoso e negro, e daquele perfume inconfundível e que eu tanto amo. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, estas noites juntos foram diminuindo cada vez mais.

Não sei o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas eu não ousava questiona-lo ou pegar no pé dele, afinal não somos nada um do outro mesmo e não devemos obrigações a ninguém.

Já fazia uma semana que eu não o via em minha cama, acordava completamente sozinha naquela imensa cama de casal, mas certa noite, no meio da madrugada eu ouço algumas batidas desesperadas em minha porta e vou até ela ver quem era, e era ninguém menos do que ele.

Ele me agarrou como se o mundo dependesse daquele momento e sem pensar duas vezes eu me entreguei inteiramente a ele. Amamos-nos até o dia amanhecer e dormimos suado um sobre o outro.

Internamente eu estava feliz por tê-lo junto a mim mais uma vez, mas temia caso ele jamais voltasse depois disto. O admirei enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente durante horas e quando ele finalmente acordou e eu sorri o máximo que pude e o beijei.

Passamos a manhã juntos, não ousei perguntar sobre o porquê ele não vir me ver nesses últimos dias, apenas aproveitei a presença dele. Quando ele disse que iria embora, meu coração se apertou, mas ele disse que voltaria no final da tarde para me ver.

A tarde se passou depressa, me arrumei e fiz algo simples para o jantar, mas ele não veio. Eu o esperei até as onze da noite, mas nada dele aparecer, então fui colocar minha camisola e ir me deitar.

Já se passava das três da manhã quando eu escutei fortes batidas da porta e fui correndo com minha arma nas mãos ver o que era e encontrei um Roy bêbado e amargurado. Ele tentou em agarrar, mas algo dentro de mim não deixou e o empurrei no sofá e fui para o meu quarto.

Fiquei quieta no meu quarto e nada escutei vindo da sala, e quando fui olha-lo ele já estava roncando no meu sofá. Arrastei o corpo de Roy até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro com a água bem fria, ele reclamava, mas não me impediu.

O deitei na cama e o observei, algo muito grave deveria estar acontecendo para que ele chegasse a este estado sem me dizer o que era. Depois de alguns minutos tentei me levantar, mas ele segurou meu braço, sem me encarar e sussurrou.

"Fica comigo? Não quero ficar sem você Riza...".

Eu nada respondi apenas me deitei sobre o abdômen dele e dormi. Na manhã seguinte percebi que ele não estava mais sobre meus lençóis. Me arrumei e fui para o quartel, eu não diria nada se ele também não dissesse.

O dia se passou tranqüilo, com vários relatório para assinar e quase nenhum diálogo trocado, apenas o essencial. No final da tarde me senti um pouco zonza, mas isso deveria ser resultado das diversas horas de trabalho e pelo terrível calor que fazia aquele dia, era o que eu pensava.

A semana se passou e as tonturas aumentaram e junto com elas vieram alguns enjôos e umas vontades estranhas, meu apetite também aumentou, mas nada ficava no meu estômago por tanto tempo.

Eu fazia de tudo para aparentar estar bem, eu sabia que deveria fazer algum exame por que isso não era normal de se acontecer comigo. Em uma sexta –feira pedi dispensa mais cedo, Roy todo confiante achou que eu fosse fazer algo especial para agrada-lo então me dispensou.

Depois que cheguei ao hospital, fui imediatamente fazer a minha ficha e lá percebi de que dia se tratava e da confiança de Roy. Estava fazendo um ano de que estávamos juntos em segredo, desde os nossos primeiros beijos até as nossas declarações ardentes de amor na cama.

Fui examinada e logo o doutor pegou os resultados de meu exame e me olhou estranhamente com um sorriso nos lábios, no momento pensei que ele poderia ser algum tarado ou algo do tipo, mas me enganei quando ele me entregou um papel e me pediu para que eu o lê-se.

"Positivo"

Foi tudo que eu consegui pronunciar antes de entrar em choque. Naquele momento eu não acreditava que havia uma vida dentro de mim, uma que eu e Roy havíamos semeado juntos, de que eu estava grávida do homem mais cobiçado de toda Amestris e que ninguém sabia que tinha um relacionamento sério com alguém, ainda mais esse alguém sendo a sua subordinada mais fiel e braço direito Riza Hawkeye, com quem ele passava a maioria das noites na mesma cama.

Fui para casa ainda atônita depois de marcar a próxima consulta e começar o pré-natal desta criança. Quando cheguei em casa fui tomar banho e me trocar, fiquei o resto do dia deitada no sofá imaginando como eu contaria desta gravidez para o Roy.

Nós nunca havíamos conversado a respeito de algum dia termos filhos, mas eu sei a muito tempo de que o Roy não gosta muito de crianças e que uma criança neste momento poderia arruinar os planos dele de se tornar Führer.

Roy chegou na minha casa e entrou sem bater, me encontrando deitada no sofá. Ele não sabia o que dizer, não entendia o por que eu estar assim, tão pensativa e nem notar a sua presença.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou para me mostrar de que ele havia chegado e eu o correspondi sem pestanejar, de começo me aprofundei naquele beijo tentando me esquecer da notícia que recebi mais cedo e me concentrar somente nele, o homem da minha vida.

Roy não se convenceu de que eu estava apenas cansada por isso estava deitada no sofá, mas achou melhor não insistir. Nos amamos, desejamos, gritamos e gememos o nome um do outro durante aquela noite calorosa de verão, nos esquecendo de quem éramos e onde estávamos e apenas nos amando.

Depois que ele dormiu exausto ao meu lado, fiquei o resto da noite pensando em como contaria tal notícia para ele e como ele reagiria, mil e uma suposições desastrosas e terríveis me vieram na mente e senti um peso maior por ter que reportar esta 'novidade' para ele.

Adormeci após um longo tempo e quando acordei me deparei com um roy um tanto sério me olhando, sentado em uma poltrona em frente a minha cama, sem dizer nenhuma palavra se quer. Eu olhei-o por um instante, mas logo percebi que ele estava com alguns papéis em mãos, não soube o que dizer e fiquei calada apenas o encarando.

Ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, me abraçou fortemente e me beijou. Assim que nos separamos ele me encarou com um sorriso tímido e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Porque não me disse isso antes? Agora temos que comemorar atrasado". Ele sorriu novamente e me beijou mais uma vez.

Fiquei alguns segundos sem entender que reação fora àquela dele, como ele ficara tão feliz com algo que ele aparentava não gostar? Roy Mustang me surpreendeu mais uma vez...

Depois de nos "entendermos melhor" ou "comemorar" como ele dizia, conversamos durante horas até chegarmos a um acordo, não que ele tivesse ouvido a minha opinião ou algo do tipo, pois ele resolveu tudo sozinho.

Roy decidiu que deveríamos assumir o nosso caso em público, depois nos casaríamos e eu abandonaria temporariamente o exercito. O dia se passou sem que ambos lembrássemos de ir para o quartel, mas tudo bem, eu estava com ele e sei que nada de ruim me aconteceria.

Dias, semanas, meses... O tempo se passou e junto dele a minha barriga crescia cada vez mais e a obsessão de Roy para que fosse um menino também. Cada dia que se passava eu via e sentia que aquela criança que crescia dentro do meu ventre era a maior prova de meu amor por Roy e que nada no mundo poderia superar isso.

Quando nosso filho finalmente nasceu, Roy parecia uma criança que acaba de ganhar o presente tão esperado de natal, mas era melhor que isso, era a prova viva de que ele me amava. E assim foi se seguindo a nossa vida... Eu, Roy e nosso filho... Em pensar que um dia eu cheguei a pensar em como eu contaria a ele que estava grávida.


End file.
